I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: You know, not one parenting book mentioned having to dress up like a fat old man on Christmas Eve?" Shane Gray would do anything for his wife and daughter, even if it meant having to dress up as Santa...


**a/n: I'm in the Christmas spirit, so I've just been typing away Christmas one-shots. I hope you enjoy them! Continuation from Home For The Holidays.**

I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS

Shane Gray mentally complained as he put on his Santa suit. He glared at his wife, Mitchie, who was stifling laughter beside him. "This isn't what I call funny."

"From a certain point of view, it is."

Shane groaned and put on his hat. "I don't see why this is necessary. Morgan's asleep, she won't see me putting the gifts out."

Mitchie handed him the sack of gifts and smiled. "Morgan's awake. When I checked in on her before, I could tell."

Shane sighed. "I sure hope I don't have to do this every year. Let's go."

Once they were downstairs and in front of the Christmas tree, Mitchie nudged Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes and pulled his fake beard up. "Ho, ho, ho! Lots of presents for a good little girl! Morgan Gray, I believe her name is! She is number one on the good list! Ho, ho, ho!"

Mitchie was again stifling her laughter. She glanced up the stairs to see if Morgan had come to peek. Nope.

Shane put the last gift down. "Done." He ate one cookie and chugged the milk.

Mitchie nodded. "You're a very good Santa, Mr. Claus."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Gray."

They kissed quickly underneath the mistletoe and headed back upstairs. Shane got out of his costume in record time. Words couldn't describe how much he hated that thing. And the beard…don't even get him started.

"Mission accomplished Shane, you did a good job."

"Do you think she came out?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"So are you telling me that it wasn't necessary to wear this thing?" Shane screeched, clutching the red and white suit in his hands. "I just wanna go to bed. You know, not one parenting book mentioned having to dress up like a fat old man on Christmas Eve?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, honey. Have a good night."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some of my own presents to put out."

"And you don't have to wear the suit?"

"Nope, cause I'm the mom. Night."

Mitchie cracked a smile as she heard Shane mumbling. She went to the hallway closet and pulled out a large box with a bunch of small, gift-wrapped boxes inside of it. Once she was downstairs, she neatly placed her boxes around the tree and stuffed Shane and Morgan's stockings. Maybe she even rearranged the gifts Santa had brought…

She smiled at the arrangement and headed back upstairs. She went into Morgan's room and kissed her daughter on the cheek, then went back to the bedroom that she and Shane shared, pecking Shane's lips and giggling as he let out a snore. "Merry Christmas, Shane," she whispered, then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"MOMMY, DADDY! WAKE UP!" Morgan jumped in between her parents and started shaking them.

Shane was the first one up. "Morgan, be gentle with your mother, she hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Like how she throws up all the time and never eats breakfast?"

"You can say that." Shane chuckled and kissed his daughter's forehead. He instantly felt his irritation about having to wear the Santa suit fade away. "How about we wake Mommy up softly?"

"Okay."

Shane smiled as Morgan bent down and whispered in Mitchie's ear. Mitchie stirred and woke up with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Morgan. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!" Morgan kissed Mitchie's cheek and giggled as Shane bent down to lightly peck Mitchie on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Mitch."

"Merry Christmas, Shane. Now who wants to go open presents?"

"Me!"

Shane and Mitchie laughed as Morgan ran out of the room. They got out of bed and down the stairs a bit slower than their daughter.

"Mommy, look what Santa brought me!"

Mitchie smiled at her daughter, who was cradling a baby doll, and elbowed Shane in the stomach. "She's beautiful, sweetie."

Shane started poking around the tree and fireplace. "Hey, um, there is nothing under the tree for me and only one thing in my stocking."

Mitchie laughed and handed Shane the wrapped gift from his stocking. "That's because this one present is so special, you won't need any others."

As Shane mumbled something else and started unwrapping his gift, Morgan sat on Mitchie's lap and cleared her throat. "Mommy, why were you kissing Santa last night?"

Mitchie blushed and looked at Shane, who obviously hadn't heard the question because he was trying to figure out how to unwrap his gift. "Well, sweetie, it's…a tradition that a mommy has to kiss Santa when he comes, or the children won't get the gifts."

"Is it also a tradition that whenever we're going to have a baby, you tell me on Christmas?"

Mitchie looked back at Shane, whose eyes were brimming with tears, but had a huge grin on his face. She set Morgan off her lap and hugged Shane, who kissed her eagerly.

"Mommy, why is Daddy crying?"

Shane put the positive pregnancy test down on the coffee table and bent down in front of his first daughter. "Daddy's crying happy tears, sweetie. You see, you're going to be a big sister."

"Really?"

Mitchie and Shane nodded.

"Yay! I love you!"

Shane picked Morgan up and kissed her cheek. "We love you too, squirt, more than you'll ever know."

Mitchie smiled as she watched the interaction.

Her Christmases just kept getting better and better.

* * *

**a/n: Awww…I'm really happy with this. Review please!**


End file.
